The present invention is with respect to a rig for a sailboard and more specially to such a rig having a mast and a wishbone or other boom for holding and changing the position of the sail that is held within the two sides or spars of the boom, the mast being without any stays so that it may be freely heeled and turned about a mast foot joint. The mast is joined with the luff of the sail forward while the clew is joined with the aft end of the wishbone boom.